gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Hung Up
Hung Up by Madonna is featured in Diva, the thirteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Tina. Before the performance, Tina lectures Blaine in the hallways as she is sick and tired of her supporting him, when he doesn't even give her any attention or even acknowledge her. He says her opinion is a bit crazy, but she turns around and says that it's not crazy, but rather "Tina Cohen-Chang respect." In the hallways, she turns around and is in a similar outfit Madonna wore when she sung the song in her music video. She picks up her boombox, and walks past Brittany, Kitty and Unique as they follow her as back-up. In the courtyard, she hands the boombox to Blaine as she stretches her legs on Artie's chair. The New Directions watch Tina dance through the courtyard with dancers from the school. Blaine seems to enjoy the performance, as do the other New Directions members. Tina uses spray paint to spray over some people's clothing. When the back-up dancers hold up the signs to cover Tina, when the large signs come down, Tina is seen in a tight leather jacket, surprising the student body. The New Directions, Emma and Finn applaud her, as she wipes herself with a towel. She responds by saying "Don't even worry about it." Lyrics Tina: Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Every little thing that you say or do I'm hung up I'm hung up on you Waiting for your call Baby night and day I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you Time goes by so slowly for those who wait No time to hesitate Those who run seem to have all the fun I'm caught up I don't know what to do Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly I don't know what to do Every little thing that you say or do I'm hung up I'm hung up on you Waiting for your call Baby night and day I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you Every little thing that you say or do I'm hung up I'm hung up on you Waiting for your call Baby night and day I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you Ring ring ring goes the telephone The lights are on but there's no-one home Tick tick tock it's a quarter to two And I'm done I'm hanging up on you I can't keep on waiting for you I know that you're still hesitating Don't cry for me 'cause I'll find my way you'll wake up one day but it'll be too late' Every little thing that you say or do I'm hung up I'm hung up on you Waiting for your call Baby night and day I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you Every little thing that you say or do I'm hung up I'm hung up on you Waiting for your call Baby night and day I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you I'm tired of waiting on you I'm hung up on you Errors *During the performance, Tina spray paints an x onto the shirt of the guy who has a red jacket. However, in the next shot, it's gone. Gallery Tinahungup.jpg Glee- The Music, Hung Up.jpg Hunguppp.png|Tina, Kitty and Brittany in 'Hung Up' tumblr_mhjdtg50r41qa93lwo3_250.gif tumblr_mhjdtg50r41qa93lwo2_250.gif tumblr_mhvzloVDP21rmyhxjo3_250.gif tumblr_mhvzloVDP21rmyhxjo6_250.gif tumblr_mhwk3pfMpn1rzwhj0o5_250.gif tumblr_mhvzloVDP21rmyhxjo2_250.gif tumblr_mhwapnrpyn1rorqk0o5_r1_250.gif|Time goes by, so slowly. tumblr_mhvzloVDP21rmyhxjo5_250.gif tumblr_mhvzloVDP21rmyhxjo4_250.gif tumblr_mhvzloVDP21rmyhxjo1_250.gif Tumblr mhwqvq5inu1qbtag1o4 250.gif Tumblr mhwqvq5inu1qbtag1o3 250.gif Tumblr mhwqvq5inu1qbtag1o1 250.gif Tumblr mhwqvq5inu1qbtag1o2 250.gif DivaTinaHungUp.png Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.02.39.png.jpg Hung.png Hung 2.png Hung 3.png BrittanyAndKitty.gif Hung 4.png Hung 5.png Hung 6.png Hung 7.png Hung 8.png Hung 9.png Hung 10.png Hung 11.png Hung 0.png tumblr_inline_mhwtayNOMf1qz4rgp.gif Amusedfemmainthebackground ryley.gif Cutiessmiling ryley.gif Artieiloveyoubutdontcockblockthemplease ryley.gif Hung-up ryley.gif tinadivahungup.jpg Tumblr mktl1bo0r71qzh21go3 250.gif tumblr_mic1cpeojc1rtqx7vo2_250.gif tumblr_mo28mjGrbF1qd5s0eo2_250.gif tumblr_mo28mjGrbF1qd5s0eo3_250.gif tumblr_mo28mjGrbF1qd5s0eo4_250.gif tumblr_mo28mjGrbF1qd5s0eo1_250.gif tumblr_mo28mjGrbF1qd5s0eo6_250.gif tumblr_mo28mjGrbF1qd5s0eo7_r1_250.gif tina hung up.jpg|tina after she changes Kevin and Chord Diva.jpg Tumblr mxfpgbeAtx1rz1x6uo9 250.gif Tumblr mxfpgbeAtx1rz1x6uo6 250.gif Tumblr mxfpgbeAtx1rz1x6uo2 250.gif Tumblr n3l99yA0pK1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n3l99yA0pK1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n3l99yA0pK1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n3l99yA0pK1ra5gbxo9 250.gif Tumblr n3l99yA0pK1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n3l99yA0pK1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n3l99yA0pK1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n3l99yA0pK1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four